


Christmas Tree

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [16]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Baroness decorates a Christmas tree at Silverglade Manor with the help of Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

Christmas time at the winery involved a great many things- putting up lights, mulling wine, keeping the horses warm in the wintery weather, and- of course- erecting and decorating the Christmas tree. Fortunately, the Baroness had a big, strong suitor to help her with this last task that she was finding quite difficult.

“Hmm,” she hummed thoughtfully, standing back to look at the tree that she’d just put a bauble on. “No, that doesn’t look quite right…” She removed the bauble, but nowhere else looked good for it.

“Here are the rest of the decorations,” said Jasper, setting the big box down and standing beside her. His back cracked loudly as he stood up, but he didn’t react to it.

“Thank you,” said the Baroness, giving him a smile. “You came here just in time, I think.”

“I’ll say,” said Jasper, eyeing the odd-looking tree. The lights had clearly been put on after the ornaments, and were even tangled with them in some places.

“Perhaps you could help with this too?” asked the Baroness. She smiled at him again, knowing that it made him weak in the knees and more willing to do her bidding. 

“If my back is up to it,” said Jasper. “I’m not as young as I once was.”

“Oh, no, my dear, I didn’t mean that,” said the Baroness. “You just tell me where to put things and what order to put them on, and I’ll decorate the tree. I can’t have my date to the Christmas ball injured the day before, now, can I?”

“Well, I suppose that that’s a better idea,” said Jasper. “Okay, first of all, take everything off the tree. We’re going to have to start from scratch.”

The Baroness felt quite silly as she untangled the lights and placed everything carefully back in the box. Her cheeks flamed, and she hoped that Jasper couldn’t see it.

“Don’t worry about this,” said Jasper with a chuckle. He put a hand on her shoulder. “A lot of people don’t know the proper way to decorate a tree.”

“Well then, I’m glad I have you,” said the Baroness. “What do I do first?”

“Okay, first, you put the lights on,” said Jasper. “Wrap them around the tree close to the edges of the branches but not so close that they fall off.”

“Like this?” asked the Baroness, placing the lights about halfway along the branches.

“Yes,” said Jasper, nodding. “Just like that. If you put them too close to the trunk, you won’t be able to see them for the leaves.”

“Right,” said the Baroness. “And now do the baubles and other ornaments go on?”

“Yes,” said Jasper. “First lights, then baubles, and then tinsel to top it all off. Oh, and the star right at the very end.”

The Baroness worked in near-silence as she hung the baubles and other ornaments. Some candy canes also made their way onto the tree, courtesy of Elizabeth in Valedale. She hummed and smiled as she worked. This felt nice. Like something a normal woman would do.

“There we go,” said Jasper once the final ornament was in place. “Perfect. And now for the tinsel.”

“I have to confess that this tinsel is magical,” said the Baroness. “It’s a welcome reminder that not all magic is bad.”

“It is quite pretty,” said Jasper.

“I know. It’s hundreds of years old and, according to ancient Silverglade legends passed down through the generations, it’s enchanted to become shinier every year. I lend some to the Councilman but I keep the shiniest tinsel for myself.” The Baroness felt the welcome warmth of nostalgia as she talked. She remembered hearing the tale told by both her mother and her grandmother, of the time when Aideen herself had created tinsel. That was probably a bit of a fabrication, but the addition of the creation goddess to the story just made the whole thing more magical.

“Wow,” said Jasper. “I never used to believe in magic but now, you know…” He didn’t have to say anything more. They both knew that the thing which brought them together was the very thing that they didn’t want to talk about.

“This tinsel is difficult to fake,” said the Baroness. She was very skilled in the arts of dodging uncomfortable topics. That came from being a baroness, it had nothing to do with her involvement with magic.

“It looks real enough to me,” said Jasper. He peered closely at it. “Huh, it almost looks like it’s glowing.”

“Just wait until you see it tonight,” said the Baroness with a chuckle. “This tree doesn’t even really need lights with the tinsel.” She carefully wound the tinsel around the tree, and Jasper watched her. He was amazed that the tinsel didn’t become tangled in the box, and that it was stronger than ordinary tinsel. It didn’t seem to have any rope or wire in it that he could see. It was soft, like luxury tinsel. Almost silky.

“Hmm, very interesting,” he said. “But you are a very interesting lady.”

The Baroness chuckled softly. She knew that he didn’t mean that in a bad way. She had a lot of secrets, but Jasper wasn’t interested in them. She liked that about him. Loved it, even.

As soon as the star was placed atop the tree, the Baroness stepped back to stand beside Jasper. She felt his arm go around her waist, and smiled as she returned the gesture. The tree stood before them, more beautiful than ever. The Baroness was glad that the tree looked good- she hadn’t expected her first attempt at decorating a tree to go well. But she hadn’t counted on Jasper. Good, reliable Jasper.


End file.
